I can't promise you that
by Sae5107
Summary: Short story of Black and white :3 Agencyshipping 3


"Ouch!" the brunette winced in pain as she sat on the dirt. "Sorry Prez" apologized her young companion who was dabbing some ointment on her scratched knee. "Not so hard, Black, it hurts you know" she told the boy.

Black was lucky to have a first aid kit on his backpack. He was glad he remembered to buy some in the store while shopping for pokemon food and some other supplies for their next journey.

"Ow." White winced one again as Black dried the wound. It seemed to have stopped bleeding now.

_"I can't believe I just fell carelessly... and in a hole too!"_ she thought to herself. How embarrassing.

She remembered running toward a hill and Black screaming her name from the base of the hill. She was so eager to see what was beyond the other side that she didn't make out what Black was shouting, "...prez!...ground!...fall!"

"What?!" White yelled back at Black only to find him pointing at the ground. She looked at where she was standing. Then she tried to make out the words he was saying... "Prez...the ground...you might...fall..."

Then Black kept pointing to where he was standing. Does he want to play charades? She thought.

There's no earthquake!" She shouted back her guess.

Black did a faceplam.

The he repeated the same words over and over, hoping that she would get it soon. "Be careful Prez! The ground has holes! It might fall!" He shouted once more. But she replied to him once more, "There's no earthquake Black!"

Black sighed. There's no way she'd understand him.

"Stay there! Don't move!" Black exclaimed. Then he slowly made his way towards White, while using her path.

Apparently, the hill they were about to pass was a territory for wild Drilbur, "a mole Pokemon that makes its way swiftly through the soil by putting both claws together and rotating at high speed" as what his Pokedex would say. He was too late in informing White because she immediately dashed up the slope before he read the sign on the base of the hill that said, "Beware of Drilbur holes."

For sure, the hill had holes everywhere. He was worried White might fall into one of them by the time she stepped on the hill, but right now he was surprised she was able to dodge most of them.

"...There! ... Move!" was all White heard. Then she saw Black slowly making his way towards her. She thought for a second with what he was screaming all this time.

"I dunno what you're shouting Black, but I'm going!" she cried and turned to face the top. She was half-way. She took her next step when suddenly the ground collapsed.

"Prez!"

Black was able to catch up to her and took her out of the hole. Then he started treating her wound.

"I think it's okay now, Black" said White as she brings her neatly bandaged knee closer to her.

"You sure?" Black asked worriedly.

As a response, White gave him her biggest smiles.

"Of course! Thanks Black! I don't know what I'd do without you right now" She exclaimed.

Black gave a slight blush and started packing his kit. "Hope that'll be the last time you'd fall, I mean there are a lot of holes here and I'm not sure if my bandages would cover all your wounds" He teased.

"Black..." uttered White as she popped a vein. "Just kidding!" He exclaimed. Then they both started laughing.

"C'mon! We have to get to the other side, if you still want to get that last badge of yours" she told him nudging his shoulder. Black stood up and dusted his pants from the dirt.

White smiled and used her other leg to stand. She found herself unbalanced, but was quickly caught by Black. "I can walk" she reassured him. "Really? you know that it'll be hard for you to limp while climbing a hill filled with holes" he told her.

"I'm not limping!" She exclaimed, then she took a few steps forward. She winced from the pain, but she was able to hide it from him, "See? I can do just fine".

"Yeah, I can see that you're limping fine" Black teased once again. White became red with embarrassment.

"I told you-"

"No Prez, you can't" Black cut her off. White sighed. She knows that there's nothing else that would change the mind of this stubborn trainer, now. But she was glad he was concerned enough to tell her to stop walking... limping...whatever.

"C'mon" said Black as he bent down in front of White with his backpack on his chest. He looked at White and smiled.

"I'll just carry you..."

White stood there frozen in thought. He'd do this for her? Wow. After treating her wound, he has to carry her to the top. It was too much for White, but it was sweet of him to do that. "No I'll just walk" She let out a tongue in a teasing manner.

"White, please." Black asked.

She sighed.

Fine.

Soon, White found herself on Black's back holding on to him. Since she was already this near to him, she decided to give him a hug. "Thanks Black, I'm glad you're here." she whispered.

He had always been with her. In her good times, bad times, lonely times, and crazy times. Right now she can't think of anyone she'd want to be with other than Black.

They were able to make their way to the top. Luckily, White's Servine was able to guide Black from the holes.

"Hey, remember you said you hope that that'll be the last time I would fall?" White recalled.

"Yeah? What about it?"

White closed her eyes and felt the breeze as they stopped on top of the hill admiring the view.

"Well...

"...I can't promise you that!"


End file.
